As packages of filter cigarettes, a soft package and a hard package are known. The hard package is also called a hinge lid package.
Such packages contain an inner pack, and the inner pack is formed by wrapping a bundle of filter cigarettes in an inner wrapper. Both the soft and hard packages have an outer shape of rectangular parallelepiped. In particular, the outer box of the hinge lid package has four longitudinal angular edges, and each angular edge forms a right angle. Thus, the hinge rid package has a simple outer shape, which is aesthetically not fine for the package of articles of taste such as filter cigarettes.
In order to give a unique outer shape to the hinge lid package, for example, a hinge lid package disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,605 has been proposed. The outer box of this known package has four slant edges of a small width, in place of the four angular edges, where the slant edges impart an octagonal transverse cross section to the outer box.
Such octagonal outer shape of the hinge lid package recalls the round profile of filter cigarettes and is thought to be suitable for the filter cigarette pack.
Unlike the hinge lid package, regarding the soft package, however, there exist only those having a simple outer shape of rectangular parallelepiped, and an aesthetically fine soft package is desired.
A primary object of this invention is to provide a soft package of rod-shaped smoking articles having an outer shape other than an outer shape of rectangular parallelepiped, and inner and outer wrappers suitable for forming such soft package.